1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to ultrasonic imaging systems.
2. Information
“Imaging” refers to a process of capturing visual features of one or more objects of interest. “Ultrasound imaging” refers to a process of imaging which comprises the processing of acoustic signals, such as those reflected back by or transmitted through the one or more objects of interest. Medical professionals using ultrasound imaging technology typically employ images for diagnostic purposes.
In a typical ultrasound imaging system, an ultrasound image is formed from transmitting an acoustic signal, in the form of an ultrasonic waveform, through tissue and processing resulting reflections and/or transmissions of the acoustic signal from an object of interest. An example of a device for receiving the acoustic signal may comprise a transducer. The transducer typically receives acoustic signals and converts the acoustic signals into electrical signals for processing. The acoustic signals may vary considerably based at least in part on distance of travel from an object of interest and/or depth of travel through various tissue for example.